There are many reasons to provide assistance with lifting and lowering a toilet seat. Among those reasons is assistance for the physically challenged. Of the plurality of powered toilet seat and assisted toilet seats, many are quite complex. Many currently provided assisted toilet seats are not space efficient. And, many existing assisted toilet seat devices require either inclusion into toilet manufacture, or extensive installation procedures. The present device provides a unique power actuated toilet seat with support that is compactly and easily fitted to virtually any existing toilet, without toilet modifications, and pivotally lifts the seat forwardly.